His Beloved Master
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: This will be my collection of Nnoitra x Tesla drabbles. Warnings given on a drabble by drabble basis. Requests are welcome! *Yaoi warning*
1. Taking Care

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. Author's note: Fluff because I needed fluff. So because I'm not feeling my best; Tesla ends up sick and a certain Quinto Espada ends up taking care of him in this shortish Drabble. No real warnings though hints of m/m feelings and fluff. Just fluff. I'll probably write more for it at a later time but for now this is what you get. Enjoy._

 _Taking Care_

He was hot, feverish, and did not want to get out of the bed. Except he was sure that if he didn't someone was going to become quite irate and the last thing he needed was his Master growing irritable with him.

So the sweat-slicked blond struggles to rise and ends up falling to the floor with a choked groan. There was no way he could manage it. None. Master Nnoitra was going to be so irate with him.

So irate. But Tesla's body didn't seem to care because he could not get himself off the cold floor. It felt good against his skin…

Maybe just a short nap. Surely he could still accomplish what was needed…

…Just a short…nap…

Out cold on the floor is where he is found two hours later. The snarl dies on the Espada's tongue as he takes in the figure. Crossing, he kneels down and fingers brushing sweat damp and hot skin has him biting back a curse. The idiot had worked himself sick.

Like he'd been warned he would. Szayelaporro would never let him live this down if he found out. And he was sure the pink-haired nuisance would somehow find out.

But that wasn't important at the moment. Carefully, he gathers up the form and moves him into the Espada's own chambers where there was more room. Laying him on the bed, the flushed face and pallid complexion has him huffing again. "Little fool…th' fuck ya think yer doin'?"

But he knew the answer to the question. There was really no need to ask it and certainly not while the male was unconscious. Tesla had only and ever tried to serve and take care of him. To please him. It was annoying as it was endearing though the latter was nothing he'd ever admit.

Peeling the soaked clothing from the male's hot skin just has another set of epithets escaping him as he'd dump the soaked material to the floor and go to get a bucket and a rag.

Returning, he sets to cooling the hot skin down trying to ignore the urge to glance down the other's body no matter how tempting it was. The male was unconscious and this was not a good time to ogle him.

But there was a lot of him to see splayed out like he was…

His thought-process has him rolling his eye as he focuses on slowly getting the other's temperature down. 'Idiot,' he thinks, 'Honestly, Tesla, what am I supposed to…'

His thoughts are interrupted by a low mumbled, "Supposed…to be working…Master….'s not going to be happy…"

Blinking, he finds himself a little annoyed that it was something that worried the male like this even now. "Ain't mad, Piglet," he retorts, "At least not 'bout that."

"Can't…fail…him…"

Great, he was talking in his feverish state. This certainly wasn't going to go well if he was too honest. Nnoitra dislikes the twinge of guilt at the other's words. "Ain't ever failed me, Tesla," comes the quiet response, "Don't think ya can actually. Yer not the one failing in this."

'I am.' But he'd never admit that aloud. Too many walls and ears and all that.

"Wish…he liked me…Even a little…"

These words have him freezing. What had he…"Liked ya? Ah…fuck…No, Piglet, don't be stupid enough to…"

"I…know he won't love me but…"

And the Quinto Espada freezes. Love. He'd just… 'He's feverish,' he tries to reason, 'He doesn't know what the fuck he's sayin'. He doesn't.'

But the problem was that now he'd heard it everything made sense in startling clarity. "He'd be an idiot," he finally answers quietly, "He'd be a fuckin' moron to miss how…special ya are."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. How in the name of Aizen was he supposed to deal with this now?! Dammit, things were not supposed to be this complicated. They weren't.

Feelings were not a part of things. They weren't in the goddamn plan. But here he was; having what boiled down to a feverish love-confession from the one person in the goddamn place that…

That might actually matter.

What in the actual fuck?!

Deciding that it didn't, that it couldn't matter, he just goes back to his task. He'd hope the other didn't remember this and if asked would deny anything happened.

Tesla never needed to know that he'd pretty much declared his love for him. Nnoitra had no intention of telling him.

But once he's got him settled and the male is curled up in his bed, he pauses at the door intent on leaving him to his rest and realizes that Tesla fit in his bed.

That he could get used to him being there is an even more disturbing thought and he forces himself out of the room. Let the blond sleep it off and then he'd tell him to be careful in the future.

Now he needed to find something to go and murder. Surely there were Hollows nearby…

He wasn't on the floor. That is the first thing that Tesla realizes when he wakes up. The second was that he wasn't in his bed because the space was far too big. Which meant only one thing; he'd been found. By Master Nnoitra.

He was in so much trouble. Slowly sitting up, he swallows at the realization that he was naked beneath the covers. Had…No, there was no way that the male had…But then why was he here in such a state?

A moment later, the door opens and his attention turns worry filling him at who he might see. The familiar pink-haired Octava doesn't quite make him feel much better especially not with the grin that appears. "Ah, you're awake. I was almost sure you would sleep another day or two considering the stress."

"I…did not mean to inconvenience Master Nnoitra. I should apologize at once…"

"You will do nothing but rest and regain yourself. Besides, our dear Quinto is just fine slaying Hollows at the moment. You certainly don't want him swinging Santa Teresa at you in the mood he's in."

Tesla swallows. "I…didn't mean…"

"He's not mad at you, silly," Szayelaporro continues, "He's just…Well, you know him; he doesn't deal with emotions well at all. Give him some time and let him calm down. You scared him a bit, I think. He's not used to…someone getting under his Hierro. Let alone close enough for him to worry."

The words have him stilling. Worried? His Master had been worried? "I…Well, I suppose to would be time-consuming to train a new Fraccion…"

Amber eyes fill with something close to amusement before the male starts laughing clearly amused at him. "Ah, Tesla," he chortles, "Honestly, you really don't…Ah…You are adorable. You both are. But no matter. This particular situation I cannot wait to see play out. It should be most…spectacular."

Confusion fills the blond as he wonders what the male possibly knew that he didn't. And finds himself too unsure to actually ask him. So he just finds himself settling back against the bed with a quiet, "I…suppose getting better would be best. After all…I am his Fraccion…"

Szayelaporro walks further in revealing a covered dish he was carrying. "That is a good way to put it. So just settle and eat. You'll be fine in a few days."

He was sure he was missing something when the other promptly leaves those eyes still sparkling and his lips curved upwards at the edges. The Octava knew something. Tesla just isn't courageous enough to find out.

He's dozing when the door opens and Nnoitra slips in. The sight of the dish telling him that Szayel had done as asked and fed the blond. Watching him curled up again has him huffing before he'd set Santa Teresa against the wall and get out of his hooded jacket and boots before approaching the bed.

Deciding that it was still his bed and he was allowed to be on it; he slides into it reclining beside the other. The feel of the other shifting and curling against him has him tensing a moment before he'd relax and slide an arm around him. Tesla was sick. He'd give him a pass this time.

He'd even allow the light nuzzling that follows trying to ignore the way the male's breath tickles against his skin and definitely ignores how perfect he fit in his arms.

It was just a couple of days. Then he was going back to his own goddamn room. No problem.

No problem at all.


	2. Falling

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine and characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made._

 _Author's note: Sequel to the previous NnoiTes drabble this takes place three days later. Warnings include NSFW elements and will probably have a third quite NSFW sequel as well because no matter how he tries to avoid his own emotions, Nnoitra finds that Tesla is too tempting for his own good._

 _Falling_

All he could think about was the fact that he wanted him. It was distracting in ways he wasn't prepared for. Sighing, he sets his blade against the wall and rubs his face. He should not give in. Could not. If he did then he was sure there would be no going back. But more than that; he would no doubt be addicted to the male which had no place in his plans.

But he is tempted. Oh, is he tempted. Damned Fraccion was too alluring for his own good.

But then there were parts of him that would have Tesla no other way. The blond was loyal, honest if not annoyingly so, and beyond that; he had an emotional stake in Nnoitra that no one else did. Hell, he honestly cared.

That was probably the worst part of all this. Nnoitra knew he was a tool; knew that Aizen was using them. That he was used to as a hollow and even now bothered him very little. But Tesla; that emotionally driven idiot felt deeply for him, protected him, and genuinely liked him.

And Nnoitra had no fucking idea how to handle that. So he didn't. He kept the other at a distance and avoided ever getting close to anything that was deemed too inappropriate.

Because he already chose what his path was and he wasn't deviating.

He wasn't.

He lifts Santa Teresa back up inwardly giving himself a mental shake. He couldn't be bothered with this. Emotions were for humans. For the living. And what was he but some bastard creation of a madman's who was neither hollow nor Shinigami but some monstrosity of both.

And monsters and villains never got happy endings. It was just the way things were.

He stalks back for his chambers and pushes open the door before pausing at the sight. Right. He was still in there; spread like he owned the place across his bed. Nnoitra glowers. Honestly, he needed to kick the blond out. He was fine. Had been for three days now.

But he couldn't admit that it was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. So Tesla was still there.

It was insane and he had to remind himself that particular aspect belonged to Szayelaporro. He leans Santa Teresa against the wall before getting more comfortable and walking to the bed. He merely watches the other sleep a moment before bringing a hand down to drag the blankets up around him.

He'd go and shower and then kick the impudent brat out of his bed. That would be the best option. Hell, the only option that was acceptable.

Because nothing else was.

Except a hot shower has him more than relaxed and he just crawls into the bed allowing the other to shift until he was back against him; until the Quinto's arms are once more curled around him and he's resting his head atop the others.

Tomorrow. He'd tell him to go tomorrow. Right now he was just too comfortable.

Tomorrow was better.

Waking up has the other still in his arms and Nnoitra is definitely not thrilled at how comfortable, how normal this is for him. And as he watches the other rouses sleepily before stilling and gazing up at him. He cannot help the chuckle that escapes before he murmurs, "Ya cannot blame me fer bein' in my own bed, Piglet." As he watches the other's glance lower again, he realizes that might not be what the issue was considering that he'd crawled into his bed quite naked. And watching the flush that colors his face has Nnoitra feeling far too amused.

"You…are quite a bit naked."

"Showered 'fore bed and crawled in. Ya were too deep asleep to wake up so I could warn ya 'bout the nudity." He watches the male still before a peculiar expression appears and is suddenly sure that it was a bad idea to have done it seconds before hot fingers curl around a part of his anatomy that was quite a bit interested in the other's presence there. His hips jerk and he lets out a sharp, "T-Tesla…"

"Shh," the blond whispers softly, "Please, Master…just this once?" The question would be followed by a slow slide of his hand and Nnoitra's body shudders as pleasure sparks along his nerves.

Dammit, this was not a good idea. Not at all but then those fingers would tighten just enough and the pressure has him shifting so that he was on his back with a low groan. He wanted this. Needed it. Fuck it all.

Taking it for the allowance it was, the blond moves so that he was in a better position; heat and mischief filling the brown-gold orb before he'd lower his head and let his tongue flick out over the head of his cock. "Nngn! F-fuck…T-Tes…"

It draws a low hum of approval before it would be repeated before he'd slowly draw his hot, wet tongue along the length of him obviously deciding upon enjoying the allowance given him. Nnoitra's fingers tighten into the blankets as he feels his hips shift letting the other have his way.

Just this once. He would let himself enjoy this just this once.

Except every lick and suck at his skin has him seemingly caught and wanting more and it hits home how much he should not have done this. Because Tesla was willing and good and intent on pleasing him. And then he'd part his lips and press down encloasing him in his mouth and Nnoitra can't help the ragged sound of pleasure as fingers slide into blond strands. "F-fu…Ahh…Y-yes…Just like that…Fuck…Tesla…"

And the encouragement only has him deep-throating him, finding the way he likes to be sucked on and teased and all Nnoitra's frazzled mind can come up with is how utterly screwed he was if he intended on never allowing this again. Because Tesla was fucking amazing with his mouth.

The climax has him panting and blinking almost owlishly at the other as he tries to regain himself. The sight of him licking his lips was entirely too much of an erotic sight and he finds himself reaching to tug him close to kiss him. It wasn't a desire he was used to but he needed to do this. The taste of himself is strange but it was mixed with a sweeter taste and he finds himself slipping his tongue between the other's lips to get a deeper taste.

Breaking it he stares at the other's panting, flushed face and realizes that this was beyond stupid of him to allow. He should have told the brat to remove his hand from his person and get out. Instead, he finds himself giving a growled, "Get out of yer clothes. Now."

Fuck. It. all.


	3. His

_Disclaimer: Characters and still not mine but are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. I take all the blame for the plot._

 _Author's Note: Originally it was supposed to only be a three part set but I've decided to make it four (hopefully). I suppose I should apologize for the choppy, viewpoint changing that I'm known for doing without warning. I just like this pairing so you tend to all get the raw stuff. Definitely NSFW so peruse with caution as it takes place direction after the previous drabble._

 _His_

He'd been too forward and he knew it but Tesla hadn't been able to resist once he realized that his master was naked. The feel of him hot and thick between his fingers had been so much better and he was glad when he'd been granted the opportunity that he'd wanted since promising his services and his loyalty to the Espada. Back then he'd only been Octava but that really hadn't mattered. It had never been his rank that had drawn Tesla to him.

But that was a thought-process for another time the blond decides as the command is issued. He slips out of his shirt before sliding his boxers off his hips flushing slightly at now being naked before the other. "Ah, Tesla…" the other murmurs approvingly, "Yer too fuckin' temptin'…ya know that? Damned if I know how I've managed to resist till now…"

The words fill him with heat but more than that; he just wants the other to do as he'd been wanting and lay claim to the only thing left for him to have because he had everything else Tesla was. "Master…please? Even…if it's just once. I will never asked again but…Let me…let me have you to myself. Just once."

He was asking far too much and he knew it but if he would just grant him this one allowance then Tesla would accept and call himself more than satisfied.

Languidly the other stretches before shifting so that he can push Tesla to the side and sit up. The blond watches and waits wondering what he was going to decide. "Lay back, Tesla. Ya want me to yerself then that's what yer gonna get." The words would be obeyed as more heat seems to flood him as he lays back watching him eye him; gray seeming to shift to molten silver as those lips curve into a hungry smile; a look that has heat filling him because it was something he'd wanted to see for the longest time. "Been the first time someone's watched me get hungry and not tried to flee…just so ya know."

Tesla responds with, "Yes, I am aware," before reaching to lightly touch the side of his face and adding, "Devour me if it pleases you, Master." He probably didn't need to say it; it was obvious in the willingness he displayed being beneath him but it was worth it for the sight of the male's tongue flicking between his lips.

"Shouldn't offer yerself like that to a predator," he murmurs leaning close, his breath ghosting along the other's skin. Tesla's response is to tilt his head baring his throat for him. His lips press against the skin tongue darting out to take a taste. The intake of breath earns a husky chuckle before he'd nip and then suck at the skin. If he didn't want to get addicted then this definitely wasn't the way to go about that. Not at all. Because every touch, taste, and sound was drawing him in.

And he'd move down exploring the figure before him satisfying both his own curiosity and both of their desires. Tesla merely shifts and squirms allowing and definitely encouraging the actions. And it was the worst idea he'd ever had because as his lips enclose a nipple and he feels him shudder, hears him whine low in his throat; Nnoitra knows that he's lost; that there is no way in hell he'd ever be satisfied with just once. Fingers slide down to curl around hot flesh and he finds himself stroking slowly, lightly as he continues enjoying the way Tesla arches and cries out; the way his breathing hitches.

Every action merely cements what he knew all along; this male was his and his alone. Not Aizen's; HIS. And there is something particularly pleasing about that thought to him. His thumb lightly rubs over the leaking slit as he watches desire darken the male's eye watches him losing his fight with his composure.

Well, if that got that sort of reaction then he had to wonder what…And his head would lower, tongue flicking between his lips to brush the hot skin. The jerk and sharp gaspy breath it earned him was exquisite. It just earns more explorations as the Quinto finds himself quite a bit interested in what reactions he'd get if he touched him in other ways.

Tesla wasn't sure what his surrender would earn him but the feel of that tongue tracing him was definitely not on the list. While a fantasy he had; he'd definitely never envisioned it coming to fruition. His fingers tangle in the sheets as his hips open wider and he shifts restlessly trying to keep from pressing closer to the other. The dark chuckle tells him that the other found him amusing in this way. "Pl-please…M-master…"

Fuck if that wasn't so much worse because it does things to him he's sure it shouldn't; invokes desires in him that he knew would mess things up all the way around. There just was no way in heaven, hell, or in between that Nnoitra could bring himself to stop. Not this time. So instead, he parts his lips and presses down as he holds the other's lips still. This was certainly not the actions he should be taken, something tells him but the choked, strangled sound as he relaxes his throat and draws the blond's flesh deeper into his mouth is entirely worth it.

Tesla finds himself caught between heaven and hell as Nnoitra chooses to explore him like this and his head lolls back fingers squeezing and releasing convulsively at the hot moist heat around his cock. It was too surreal and part of him is glad that he cannot quite wrap his mind around the truth of things because he's pretty sure he'd have several complaints about how this was not proper. But all that occurs to him is the same choked, whined words that escape him like a mantra, "S-soo good…please…yes…"

Of course, his Master is enough of a tease to stop before he can fully enjoy this, gaze darkened in mischief and amusement. "M-Master…"

"Patience," comes the husky chuckle, "We've got all night. And I wanna enjoy this." His gaze promised that they both would which is what settles Tesla somewhat.

"Alright, but I don't think you should…"

Nnoitra leans forward and presses his mouth against the others to keep him from saying what he was sure was coming. Whatever stupid "acceptable" actions were, he didn't care much for anything in the way of rules or regulations or anything in that direction.

And he'd reteach his subordinate that. Multiple times if he had to.

Lightly, he traces a finger up the still aroused now damp skin enjoy the sharp breath and whiny moan that escapes the blond. "Ya know," he says conversationally as if he wasn't in the midst of making a goddamn mess of him, "If yer gonna complain 'bout me doin' that then I can think of somethin' ya might get far more disagreeable on."

Tesla blinks slowly as he was still quite a bit hazy and is not allowed to formulate the question brewing before he finds himself suddenly rolled over. "Stay still," comes the low command. Tesla swallows but complies feeling extremely vulnerable and quite exposed like this. The feel of fingers sliding along his lower spine before cupping his ass has him trembling and more than a little concerned about what his Espada might be planning.

"M-Master…what…"

"Hush," comes the others chide, "Ya worry too much, Tes."

He'd point out that he was pretty sure anyone in this position would be extremely concerned and can only manage a sharp gasped breath as lips press against his skin starting at the end of his spine and then slowly moves down as Tesla squirms somewhat at the sensations. While a fantasy he'd had a time or two he certainly hadn't expected the other to do this on his own. And is even less sure that he was truly going to…And his breathing nearly derails as his lips move lower still.

Was he actually…Oh…oh god, he was. Tesla's fingers grip the fabric of the others sheets a whine escaping as he feels the tip of the others tongue pressing against the clamping muscles of his entrance. He wasn't…he would not dare…

Nnoitra does dare; pressing his tongue in deep making his back arch as his lips part and a whining, plaintive sound escape at the feel. Oh, gods Tesla was not expecting this; not from the male he'd follow to whatever ends he demanded.

The dark chuckle against his skin tells him he was pleasing his chosen Espada who licks at him deeply making his nerves flare with bliss. "M-Master…please…oh….oh god….please…don't stop…"

And it would seem to be all the other would need to hear and Tesla would find him withdrawing the appendage before shoving it in with more force. His hips buck and he cries out fingers gripping the sheets for dear life as his Master had a most wicked tongue and more than that; seemed to highly enjoy using it.

Tesla cannot help the way his body responds; the way he pants, whines, and begs the other for more as his body undulates and squirms fingers gripping the sheets for purchase and face pressed into the pillow when he could not bear hearing himself sound so absolutely desperate.

Of course if he does it for too long, he finds his hair gripped as the other reaches and tugs his head back making it clear that the Espada busy tormenting him was intending on hearing what he was doing to him.

And it would end up sparking hot enough pleasure that a climax roars through him leaving him panting and struggling to get his bearings back. And from behind him, he hears Nnoitra chuckle. "Really enjoyed that, I see. Certainly gonna need to put that on the list of things that have ya makin' the best sounds, Tes."

He'd blush but at the moment he was having a hard enough time getting his thoughts in order. The blond is still trying to wrap his mind around it as he watches the male reach and draw a jar from the nightstand. Somehow, considering everything the sight of lube is enough to have his face heating up. Noticing, Nnoitra chuckles bemusedly. "Really, yer gonna get shy from this? Heh, adorable."

"'M not," comes the protest.

"Oh, I think ya are," Nnoitra counters, "And since I'm the Espada we go with what I think."

There is a moment where Tesla contemplates throwing a pillow at him but decides that it might not be a good idea all things considered. "Fine," he settles with.

This has Nnoitra chuckling. "Aww," he teases, "Don't be so put off, 'sides we'll get to the best parts if ya'd stop bein' so worried 'bout things."

"There are policies for a reason," comes his immediate protest.

"Well, I'll make it simple fer ya then; the only rules that matter behind the door to my palace are mine,'kay? And my rules state that I can do whatever th' fuck I want to what is mine. And yer mine, right?"

"I am."

"Then there ya go. Now roll over cause I wanna see yer face when I open ya. Next time I'll have yer legs over my shoulders so I can see yer face when I tongue fuck ya into oblivion."

Next time…

Well, that was promising if nothing else, so the blond settles himself as commanded. In the end, he'd do whatever Nnoitra wanted because it was what he wanted. And Tesla lived to serve the Quinto.

That was all that was needed between them.


End file.
